Winning Over You
by Angels Deathwish
Summary: It was her who initiated the game and who was he to deny a girl a proper challenge? Perhaps he could get something worth it in return...ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a ItaSaku cause well, it's hard to be as smart as he is without being OOC or a nerd. I hope this is well, not OOC and you ppl like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so SCREW YOU T-T**

* * *

The streets weren't muchly crowded at this time of night. Just a car or two on one street and tumble of garbage on the other. It was late as to why it was so empty, 2:14 am to be exact that he met her. The one who started the game. Or, the hunt as he would call it.

He was driving home from work, the light was red but it was late. All he wanted to do was go home and take a long nap. His brain warned him of the consequences of breaking the law, but he smirked knowing the largerest possible punishment he'd have to witstand was being fined. Money wasn't an issue either. He pushed on the pedal and then crashed into a small black Honda.

Shit.

He goaned, opening his door and practically stomping out. He saw through the blur of the smoke, a woman was coughing and walking out to the nearby sidewalk. He figured she'd be one of those who would claim that he had to pay her all sorts of money and go through all these financial issues with her lawyers. Just great. He didn't want to deal with such wasteful matters that meant so little to him.

He walked up to her slowly, his eyes bored as he grabbed his cheque book. He began to scribble out 10,000 and ask her for her name when he saw it.

He saw her.

She was leaning against a pole, brushing her clothes off and waving smoke away from her eyes. She had these beautiful green eyes that went perfectly with her curly, long hair. Her curly long _pink_ hair. He thought amused. It wouldn't be too hard for him to find her in a crowd, in any crowd really. She was donning a light green tank top and blue jeans. It looked so casual on her and he realized she was wearing stilletos. He'd seen so many of them before but most were worn for business or partying out. He supposed she was partying it out. She sighed then, closing her eyes and slumping down, forgetting all about the situation it seemed.

She was tired.

He would've felt guilty then, seeing as he should've just obeyed the laws and never have delayed her from a good nights sleep. However, this event did allow him to meet her. Or see her and it was nice to see someone as beautiful as her wearing outfits she intended not to woe men with.

His steps were slow and he walked up to her, watching her, he'd surprisingly admit, large chest move up and down as she breathed. She cranked one eye open, looking at him before she said rather tiredly, " I'm tired, I dont care what you have to say. Apologies are accepted so just leave me alone. I have remembered your liscense plate so I can contact you easily."

She was being so straightforward to him. Getting right to the point which he, thought was caused by her lack of sleep and motivation to make him apologize.

Then again, he didn't know much about her besides the fact that she was extremely beautiful.

And that was enough to catch any males attention, but her intensity was something that drew him in more.

"What is your name?" he tried to make his voice curt but it sounded hollow and cold.

Not a very good impression on his part. Besides the fact that he had just demonstrated how skilled he was at driving, he wanted to show he wasn't incapable of being polite.

She rubbed her forehead and murmurred, "Sakura Haruno."

The name was familiar to him, strange considering he never had to be in a bar for more than 2 minutes before he was dragged to a hotel. She was definitely not one of them, much to dependent looking to ever try that. Then why did he feel like he had seen her before...?

" If you are stuck helpless by me, I won't ask for your name." she finished dully.

His eyes narrowed as he was brought to reality and he repriminded himself for allowing her to see him space out.

"Itachi." he answered

" No last name Itachi-san?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

As if in instinct, he was at her side gently removing her arm away from her eyes. Her back was tight against the pole, his body was close enough for her to embrace. His hand held hers and he slid them into her fingers, knotting them and closing his palm. He brushed away some loose strands of hair, stroking her cheeks in the proccess and he knew she was about to blush. She didn't though, which surprised him but never the less, he wanted to look at her eyes.

"Don't rub your eyes, you may damage them." his voice was velvety and smooth as he moved his face closer to hers. His nose touched hers and she stared at him questionally. Sliding across her skin, he went to her ear,

" Remember, Mr. Uchiha would hate it if those beautiful eyes of yours were damaged. I look forward to seeing them in the near future."

Her breath caught and he smirked in amusement. _Too easy_.

" I do not know who you take me for Uchiha-san but I can assure you," she moved away

" I am no prostitute nor am I sleeping with you."

She walked to her car, seeing how the smoke had cleared and gently backed away from the scene. The window rolled down and she yelled from the other side, " Get some sleep Uchiha-san. Seems your not concious enough to tell a woman from a whore." her voice angry.

He chuckled.

"Then why did you take the money?"

She gripped the cash he had delievered into her palm earlier and plastered on a hard smile.

" The money is more than enough for fixing the car and the rest, well," she gave him a triumphment smile.

" I am not stupid Uchiha-san. It's still money."

She drove off then, her car making sounds as she manervered her way onto the non-crowded streets and leaving in the midst, a very

Entertained Uchiha.

Perhaps he had just found something a little more challenging, in his very boring life.

* * *

She sighed tiredly as she made her way home, mentally she made note to look up Uchiha Itachi for any felonies or sexual harassment charges. He seemed like he'd done that alot. Unfortunatelty, she had to admit he was quite attractive. His hair was long and straight, tied into a neat ponytail at the back of his neck. It suited him along with his beautiful face and strange red eyes...she shivered. Were perfect for captivating his prey.

She did admit she enjoyed their short banter and pleased she had won.

But there was a sinking suspicion, that she would be meeting up with him,

very soon.

She needed a new job too...

* * *

As soon as Itachi had made it home, he ordered one of his people to find information about a certain female.

Haruno Sakura that was.

He had taken a shower, hoping to calm down his nerves and also,

his slow growing erection.

He didn't know how, but she had literally turned him on without wearing revealing clothing or using dirty words.

She was simply herself and he was slightly flustered as to why she was so unique. So different. Perhaps she was a whole new mind, a different woman. Afterall, his skills on women had barely any affect on her besides aggitating her. He smirked at the memory, she was clearly challenging him.

And she appeared to like challenges.

As did he.

The cold water hit him in large spirts and he placed his palm on the tiled wall.

He wanted her.

He wanted her in his bed and crying his name.

And perhaps that was the challenge. Getting her willingly into it.

He turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist he shook his head of any water. The door slid open and a man came to him holding a folder on a silver platter. He took the folder telling the man he was free to leave. Grabbing a glass of water he drank and sat down on his office chair. He opened the folder scanning the papers quickly, never diverting his attention from it.

She was 23, had no animals throughout her life, no living relatives after the death of them in- blah blah blah, he skipped the parts he had no interest in for later. She went to Kanoha Elementry followed by Suna High which then led her to SunaHarvard where she trained to become a doctor. Her IQ is 144 but due to lack of funds, she had to leave and is currently saving as much money as possible to attain her desired career.

There was something to use to his advantage.

She needed a high paid job and he knew immidiately where she could get one.

He checked for her current job which was, working part-time as a nurse in a nearby hospital and at night...

" She's a singer?" he was baffled. It did speak earlier of her talents but he hadn't bothered to read it, only skipping to parts he could use.

He spent the rest of the day, reading over her descriptions and summaries and calculating his brilliant plan. She needed a job with a high pay. He could do that easily. She needed a job close to her home. No problem at all. Her jobs were not a hurdle at all, afterall, the price of this job was so much higher, she couldn't refuse unless she was mentally retarded. But he did have a trick up his sleeve if she did refuse.

Something that only came with personality.

* * *

Sakura was as nervous as hell. She had been told to come to The Akatsuki Enterprises and be selected to be the very bosses secretary.

Nervously she checked herself in the mirror, pursing her lips at her outfit.

A simple Chanel dress, that had lying around in her closet. It was a brilliant shade of emerald and hung down in soft looking waves and swished as she walked. It had a large gold ornament in the middle, right under her breasts that accented her curves and unfortunatley, may have heightened her chest. For her legs, she chose a pair of stilletos, 3-inch just to add more height to her. She cursed herself for her small stature.

She was driven all the way there by limo, thanks to the gracious hands of The Akatsuki Corporation.

Taking deep breaths as she entered the enormous building, she went over in her head exactly what she knew was on her resume. Just tell the truth, show how promising you are and then take it all out of there with charm.

The door she entered was larger than the other, on the very top floor and made of oak. She closed it behind her, she stepped closer as her heels clicked across the floor. She stopped near one of the chairs.

He then turned from his seat, a rather stoic face,

His long, black hair,

His hard, striking eyes,

" Glad to see me, Sakura-san?"

Uchiha Itachi...

Was the mysterious boss?

_Bastard._

She sat down, crossing her legs and trying as hard as she could to smile at him.

She was pretty sure she ended up glareing at him though.

And she was sure he was highly amused by it.

Ugh.

May the games begin.

* * *

**YAY, chappie 1 is out and I'm still concious! I always write my stories late at night because my inspiration is so random.=.= Hope you guys liked it. I will update when I get 5 reviews.^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you all! Yay I'm glad you guys liked it.^^ Sorry for the very late update but I was studying for the end of the semester tests. Which, by the way, are major sucky. =.= But I hope you guys like this update so read and enjoy!**

**Wheee....**

**Disclaimer: There is only one way I could own Naruto. And that is if Itachi were still alive in the manga. T-T**

* * *

**2 In 1 Deal**

Itachi's face was impassive as she glared at him. The urge to chuckle came but he held back, knowing it would only make the situation more difficult if she assumed he was laughing at her. Which, ofcoarse he wasn't, he was laughing at her poor attempt to scare him. He was an Uchiha afterall, his mothers glare was much worse than hers. His mother's glare convinced him to visit more often than once. Back to the topic at hand, Itachi was sitting there, hands laced together infont of his face while Sakura sat irritatingly infront of him.

His eyes scanned slowly down, almost as if measuring her. Her cheeks turned a soft hue of pink as his eyes remained on her chest, marvelling at the rather magnificent sight infront of him. She crossed her arms, huffing while muttering a small -_ahem._

Relunctantly, he lifted his eyes to her beautiful face, sealing them with his eyes, he saw her shiver.

"You seem cold, Sakura-san. Not well if you should decide to become my secretary." his voice emotionless, just as his face was. He held an act well.

Her eyebrow rose, " I am not. And that would be horrible if I was even _considering_ your proposal." she replied.

Itachi merely blinked, unaffected by her comment. "I have seen your resume, you seem to be in need of money Sakura-san." he couldn't resist the smirk at the end.

Her hands clenched and he watched amusingly as her fire was ignited as she said, " I didn't know that in resume's there were also background checks."

"Seems your the only one who didn't know then,"

He heard her mumble dirty cusses at him and he held in his amusement.

"You can start immidiately if you like although there is one thing..." he trailed off.

A delicate pink eyebrow rose as she urged him on.

Gently he slipped a paper infront of him, and scribbled words onto the parchement. He folded it and handed it to her, telling her she may take leave.

Sakura sat up, muttering a goodbye and walked to the oak door. She felt his eyes boreing into her back the whole way and she wished the door wasn't so far. She opened it quickly, closing it with a light click. Standing outside the door, she leaned on the wood and opened the paper. In elegant, neat printing she read with wide eyes

_Sakura-san,_

_Please refrain from looking so delicious near me,_

_for your sake._

_-Itachi_

Sakura's cheeks turned red and she crumpled the paper in her hand.

It wasn't going to be a problem.

* * *

The body under him was soft and sweaty as he pounded into her slick, wet folds. She screamed and raked her nails at his skin, begging for release and gasping for air. Soon her walls tightened and she yelled his name, he grunted as his climax was soon met and she sighed softly in pleasure. This was how Itachi had spent his night, relieving stress and thirsting for more. He wouldn't have been so hard on this particular girl if he wasn't so frustrated by the new girl.

Sakura Haruno.

She was extremely stubborn and the last time he had called, she had told him outright that she didn't want the job. She was being rash, afterall, she needed to think about her future and how much she could gain with this experience. She then prompty shut off the line, leaving a very peeved Itachi. Perhaps this was going to be more complicated than he had thought, though he wouldn't complain as much aslong as he could still have his share of fun.

She ofcoarse was being totally stupid. That's right, he was forced into having to use the term "stupid" for what she was doing. She was ignoring all his attempts for her to reconsider, trapping herself in her house and going to the point of staying at others houses to avoid him. He could easily come to her work if she'd stopped throwing things at him like last time, or hire someone to barge through her door, but that would be unnecceasry plus, he had a feeling Sakura would be to wound up about the door than his offer.

He was beggining to think it was getting out of hand. And annoyingly so, he had a secret ego that was now being bruised quite harshly by his future to be secretary. There were woman practically throwing themselves at him in what would seem like a cage while Sakura stood at the back trying to dig her way out.

Absolutely _unacceptable._

Perhaps the note had scared her off, making her see how dangerous he truly was. How he was clearly attracted to her and it puzzled him as to why she was the only one he'd met that felt that way. Woman found it incredibly flattering that he was lusting over them, yet she seemed as if outraged by the mere thought. It was a miracle really, that she could witstand his charms.

She would see that soon.

Sighing, Itachi ran his hands in his hair, looking for some clean shorts to slip on. It was very aggitating when your having sex and your thinking of such matters, usually you'd be able to think nothing but pleasure.

He reached for his phone, seeing how he was having a pile of messages in his inbox. He read one from his hired spy that was tracking Sakura for him, Itachi never went without a plan. The spy had spotted her leaving a Yamanaka Ino's house at 7:15 pm today where she had climbed into a taxi and stopped at her apartment. She is still currently there.

He grabbed his keys, they clinked together as he went to grab a shirt and coat which woke the woman in his bed.

"Where are you going handsome? I still wanna play." she purred seductively.

He didn't turn as he spoke, "There is no point when I've already won."

The sound of fabric being put on was heard and the faint sound of a door closing.

The girl sniffled.

It only served her right.

She stared sadly at her I.D of Uchiha Enterprises, knowing she had just lost her job.

As Itachi's secretary.

* * *

Sakura was indeed running. It wasn't like she had a choice, it was either run or succumb to a man who was indeed trying to steal her virginity. She was sure though, that even he didn't know she was still untouched. She may not have seemed like it but, Sakura loved romances. One where men would come and save the woman while proclaiming their undying love...

She kept herself pure just for that. For that one man that would sweep her off her feet and make her skin crawl. She was sure that it couldn't be anyone like Itachi, a man like him who just screamed-

_Playboy_

She needed to run, precaution was always necessary when saving something precious. Saving soemthing she was saving for so long, something she wasn't going to just _throw away._

But she stopped, thinking to herself how insane this situation was.

Why was he such a fuckin stalker?

One that didn't understand what a "No" meant,

that it meant a woman hadn't said "Yes".

Her eyes widened in understanding,

It wasn't comprehension he was having dufficulty.

It was the thought she didn't want to play this game with him that was confusing.

She wouldn't allow him to win, never would she do that. If he wanted to play, she'd let him play. Ofcoarse she'd have to find him first-

"Sakura-san."

She jumped back in fright.

_Shoot._

* * *

He was sitting at her dining room table while she sat nervously across from him.

Nervously crossing her legs, avoiding the topic at hand.

"Um..I'll make some tea."

She got up, walking to her kitchen. She bit her lip when all his attention was focused on her, and the chair moved back as he stood.

"Umm, what kind do you like, Uchiha-san?" She hoped he couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and she tensed by the proximity.

"The fiesty kind." he answered licking her earlobe.

She ignored it, barely able to hold the shaking of her hand.

"I'll make cheery tea then. It has a slight kick of paprika." she replied, the unmistable blush making it's way to her face.

"I'd rather have you." and he bit her, right where her pulse was, sucking and licking as much as he could.

Hesitating, she unhooked his arms from her body, breathing in steady breaths before she turned to send him a very cold glare. Well, she hoped it was a galre. It could have been a mere change in expression to him.

Silently, he stood with a face of pure boredom.A face that just moments before was sucking on her face. It only made her eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Do you do that to all woman that happen to be near you?"

His eyes smoldered and she was starting to feel lost in them.

"I've heard no complaints form on one."

he settled himself against her counters, hands crossed on his chest. She sighed.

"Maybe because you make it almost impossible to say anything." she said rather disgruntingly.

His ears caught what she said unfortunately and she heard him chuckle.

"Do you have personal experience?"

"Enough to know if I tried to knock you out, I'd most likely be the one unconcious."

"Sakura."

She hoped she didn't flinch when he said it. Her name in that delightful way, the way it curled around the edges and wrapped itself around her. The delicious way it slid off his tongue sent shivers down her spine. She hated it when he lost formality. Because she lost composure when he lost the facade.

Cruel that he could do that.

"I didn't come here to talk about my..amazing charm with the opposite gender."

Making no eye contact, she walked over to her dining area, seating herself to the fartheest chair form him. He followed suit, although he chose the chair right next to her.

She refused to meet his eyes when he sat down, for she knew at once they would bore into hers with such force it would only draw her closer. She could hear it, the nervousnesss was making her delusional she was sure for she thought she saw him frown at her posture. How she wasn't allowing him to look at her, how to look into her beautiful green eyes...

The silence was irritating her, it was dangerously quiet really.

"I know why you came."

If he heard her, he sure made no move to recongnize it.

She tapped her fingers impatiently against the glass of the table. The vibrations causing the flowers in the vase to move, his eyes closed.

"Why don't I just say it then._ I am never working for you_."

"Then let me tell you then," his eyes darting from her pink lips before stettling on her face.

"I won't let you refuse."

She glared at him, "I just did."

Getting up from her seat, she stomped through her kitchen and straight to the front door. Angrily, she unlocked it and with one hand waved at the entryway.

"Perhaps it's time to_ leave_ eh, Itachi-san?""

She made sure to exaggerate the leaving part. Calmly, he strode over to the door. He stepped out and turned around, a hand leaned against the pane of the wood he leaned in.

"I had a feeling this would happen but I have to say this aswell."

He leaned in, mouth reaching the sides of her ears,

"Call me."

She blinked confusedly.

"What are you-?"

He smirked, and pointed to the door.

In what appeared as black marker, there was written in his _damn_ elegant script...

To: Uchiha It

But what was even mpre horrible was the fact that in small brackets under secretary was-

His number.

Her eyes widened and suddenly her throat was dry.

And Itachi?

Thta jerk was gone.

* * *

Hours and hours later Sakura found herslef not resting in the comforst of her silk sheets and cotton blankest but scraping marker off her front door with a disgruntled expression. The marker was black and....made of some permananet substance;It was probaly sharpie. Washing it off was impossible and soap had no effect on it whatsoever, saddening Sakura as she reached for her knife. Until she recalled her door was not to be damaged in such a way due to the fact her landlord intended to use this room again without having to replace the door.

Troublesome.

She giggled softly to herself as she said that.

idly she wondered how her cloud-watching buddy was doing with his life. His cloud-watching life. It had to be better than sitting infornt of a door, hands wrapped in gloves wi=hilr trying to scratch out a stalkers message.

Sighing, she took off her gloves, picking up her cleaning products and tucking them into her cupborad below her sink. The bills of her apartment werre lying conviently to her right and tiredly she reached for them. The sound of ripping roared inside the room as she opened her bills and mail. As she read through them all she could think about was what she had to do to pay all these.

Itachi's voice echoed smoothly into her mind, rolling at the end in low tones.

His offer.

It was so close, so easy for her to just accpet and get it over with. Glancing at the papers on the counter, she reached for the phone. Holding it closely, she walked over to her front door and peered at the number.

Slowly, she dialed.

and slowly did the hand of fate descend on her as the call

was made.

* * *

The meeting he was at was not particularly entertaining. Nor was it much of a problem to have to discuss about so intensely as the board memebrs were doing. A few simple words were all that was needed form Itachi as a sign of comprehension and he found his mind wandering due to lack of real thought. He could handle this whole discussion without even thinking twice about it. Because of that, he found rather frustaratingly, his mind dwelling on certain parts of his day.

The parts that involved a certain pink haired woman...

"Itachi-sama, this is the most important meeting of the year-"

His reply was quick.

"I am aware."

The man only nodded, continuing his sermon with darting eyes, inspecting Itachi's face every once in a while.

So when the man turned to his charts it started again;the thoughts and voices of her, buzzing and consuming him. He could see clearly an outline of her face as she sat across from him. Her eyes narrowed, her lips plump and pulled together and the small crease in her brows...

It was only more difficult to tune down when he was so drawn in.

Ofcoarse, restraint was something Itachi practiced regularly but never had he used it on woman. They were easily attainable afterall and it did exaust him over long periods of time. Especially, at board meetings like these. Nethertheless, he still attended and continued listening to the moronic drabbles of old men preaching before him.

If he didn't complain about meetings then his mind would wander back to that infuriating pink haired woman...and if he was at home or in his office, he was sure he would be trying to communicate with her.

The faint sounds of a phone vibrating caught his atention. Silently, he scanned the room for the culprit who had left their phone on. Until he realized that slowly, the board memebers were staring at him did he realize the idiot who left his phone on was-

_Him._

If father were there he'd be reacieving a long chatise for such ignorrance. And for embaressing him at such a gathering.

Nonchalantly, he picked up the phone, not knowing who was on the other line.

"Hn. Itachi Uchiha speaking."

It was silent for a couple of seconds and he heard a soft mumble on the other line.

" It's Sakura Haruno-"

_His heart skipped a beat_

"and I'm here-"

_he smirked_

"to accept-"

_and the players_

"the offer."

_were in place._

"Yes, but which one...?"

he asked with a small trace of longing.

The job-

or the sex?

He only hoped he'd get both.

* * *

**Phews-that's finally done! I'm sorry once again that this was late but Itachi is a HARD THINKER. In more than one way. XD **

**Now review and get yourself chapter 3!**

**And for a limited time a tickle-me-emo doll! Not Elmo but EMO.**

**(Not avaliable in stores or will actually be provided. All copyright laws to Sesame Street.) Hey, do you wanna be sued? I don't think so =.=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo ! An Update at last ! xD Srry folks but I finally got it out ! So, without wasting anymore of your time , I'll let you **

**Read & Enjoy !**

* * *

_Hes staring at me again._

_Wherever I go I can feel it._

_The eyes hard and cold, _

_and relentless._

_So much I feel breathless at all points of my day._

_Why must he stare at me so intently?_

* * *

**Accepted Offer ?**

She scoffed on the other line and rolled her viridian eyes. She still couldn't believe she was accepting such an offer and now he was simply making it worse by antagonizing her on such small matters? Matters that were painstakingly obvious.

"The _job_ offer ofcoarse!" she said angrily.

What did he take her for?

He chuckled on the other line. She could practically see what his expression was as he did that.

"I expect to see you at the correct time, Sakura-san ."

She nodded her head and sighed, eager to end the phone call .

"Good day then Uchiha-"

"Sakura."

The tone of his voice was strong and decisive.

"Yes?" she said uncertainly, crossing her arms together where she stood.

"Don't be late ." he said with a smirk,

and the line went dead.

An aura of extreme hate fell around her and she closed her eyes, holding the phone tightly in her hand.

"So...infuriating." she proclaimed .

Never would she know , he could be alot more .

* * *

Sakura awoke that very morning, wishing she hadn't woken at all. Mostly because she dreaded meeting her boss and going through another day of his insane sexual harassment. Not only had he accused her of being _prostitute_ the very first time they had met but it seemed he had also taken thought that she could be easy or perhaps, one who could be used for matters outside of work his work. He obiously didnt take her seriously at all.

It only made her want to punch his face in. Then again, she wanted to do that to alot of men lately.

Groaning, she crawled off her bed and ran to the shower. It's steam warming her up and invigorating her senses. She sighed contently, determined not to think about her destination until the time came for such things.

After doing that, she proceeded to change into a long sleeved dress shirt, with long pale blue stripes on the cuffs thats she rolled up slightly. Sakura then grabbed a clip and pinned up her long waving hair leaving her bangs. Grabbing some lip-balm, she applied the delicious moisturizer and placed it in her bag, humming as she locked her door.

She turned the next corner of the hall and bumped into a firm chest.

"Ooomphf. O-Oh, sorry, i didn't see-" she said patting her clothes, not looking a the person until she hard familiar chuckling.

She lifted her head, and narrowed her jade eyes vehemently.

"What per-say, are you doing here, Uchiha-san?" she asked rather annoyed.

It seems he felt like stalking her everywhere she went now.

Wonderful.

"I was simply about to offer you an escort to work Haruno-san." he replied with an eyebrow raised.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him

"That won't be necessary Uchiha-san. I am quite able to drive myself to work without the use of some man."

He simply stood there, an eyebrow risen in absolute doubt as he observed her. Sakura's arms crossed against her chest, her eyes piercing into his. None of this seemed to bother him as he waited for her to accept that he wasn't leaving until she entered his car he had so graciously prepared for both of them, and follow him to work.

Although, he usually detested the company of others, anything that involved a large amount of effort to do was something he simply avoided. Usually by analyzing situations and finding the safest- the quickest route to get things done. The quickest way to get Sakura to follow him obediently he supposed would be-

"I'll deduct a hunred dollars every minute you stand there." he pointed to his watch to emphasize his point.

Her eye twitched and she angrily shoved past him, stomping to the car. She wouldv'e slammed the door if it didn't happen to be a ferrai, with doors that were pulled downwards to close. It seemed to much of a hassle since she already made sure to stomp on his foot right after she walked past him.

He walked slowly behind her, and she noticed with a smirk he was actually limping slightly too.

Thank you stilletos.

As he entered, she pretended to play innocent as he shot her a heavy glare. Whistling, she turned her head towards him and indicated with her hands to the wheel.

"Its either you drive, or I drive. Pick one buddy."

He blinked and emotionlessly let out a sigh.

She was pretty sure it was because he was annoyed with her. She hummed happily at that.

In Itachi's mind, somewhere in the darkest corners he sighed. Not because he was annoyed

But because he thought she was extremely cute.

He chuckled absent-mindly.

But still somewhat foolish at that.

* * *

Sakura let out a huge breath as she kicked her feet on the floor that day. In her office were many things, all of which she grew tired of once she had her fun witn them. Her pens had her name on them, she marvelled for what seemed like hours for how it was engraved, her shelves stocked with many books which she inevitably ended up reading and her dark mahagony desk was beautiful and sitting there waiting for dust to collect.

She wondered idly, what was she really here for if the Uchiha wasn't even assigning her work to do? Besides the fact that she had almost nothing at all to do but she swore that there was a camera installed in her office! She would bet her next 10 paychecks that Mr. Uchiha was probably watching her from his office at the moment. She stuck her tongue out at the camera and then walked right up to it and covered it with tape.

She laughed triumphantly and proceeded to open her door.

Itachi greeted her as soon as she took her first step.

"Hello Sakura-san. Would you perhaps like to tell me why your stepping out of your office two hours earlier than necessary?"

He was leaning convienently on her door before she had opened it and proceeded to do so on her doorway as she stood there, eyes wide and an angry pout set upon her delicate features.

"I wasn't assigned any work so I thought I could take an early break." she replied narrowing her eyes at his impassive face.

"Your work is to be here." he said before he paused and inspected her office. His eyebrow rose when he saw the tape that was currently wrapped around his thousand dollar surveillance camera. Her face went pink and she fiddled with her fingers when he pointed to the camera, waiting for a suitable explaination as to why she would do something like that. He could guess as much as to why but he wanted to hear what she really thought.

"Well, it irriatates me when I have no privacy and I dont want someone staring at everything I do all the time." she glared accusingly at the camera as she explained.

He chuckled.

"It's not monitoring you. I had it deactivated when I moved your office in here." he watched out of the corner of his eyes as her facd went pinker in realization. He was actually quite respectable if he realized she might've been uncomfortbale with a camera surveillancing everything she did. She silently thanked him and wondered out loud

"Does he trust me... ?"

Noticing her mistake, she clamped her hands on her mouth and waved her other hand infront of her face embaressedly.

"You dont have to answer that, I was just speaking out lou-"

"I do."

He startled her and she didnt know what to say after he had so seriously answered her. He was a straightforward sort of man, with deep crimson eyes and aristrocratic feaures. He was mature, sucessful and honest. It was a combination Sakura disliked. He was far to good to be human, his only imperfections would be his random appetite for sex. She could tell he was a daily user of intercourse judging by how he responded to her, and knew what to do to make her scream and yell in frustration.

_'Just think of all the other kinds of screaming he could make you do.'_ she thought quietly, her face tingling in a pink hue at her perverted thoughts .

In her silence, she failed to notice how he seemed to be watching her. Surveying her actions, pondering she supposed after a while, what she was doing. He must've thought she was strange for standing there and just- staring blatantly at him while he was in the middle of chatising her for leaving work early.

She waited him to say something.

Anything to relieve her of the awkward, slightly sexual, tension.

He gave her none.

Unconciously she gulped, his eyes went to her throat, watching earnestly as whatever contents she had just drinken, slid smoothly down her esophagus. The tension increased and she realized he was getting quite aroused by her. She may have known before but was now being blasted by the lust radiating off this man.

She cleared her throat and avoided eye contact. It was better to not attarct him anymore than necessary if she wanted to stay and work here. Simply as a secretary ofcorase and nothing more. It would be complicated to have other relations with him.

Silently, she turned her heel around and walked to her desk, sititng down with a rather grumpy look on her face. Finally, after she placed a good amount to distance between them, she coud lift her eyes without the possibility of being attacked..again.

His brow raised,

and his lips moved.

"Perhaps, you would like to join me for dinner Sakura-san."

He wasn't asking her. He was commanding her. Notice the lack of question at the end of his sentence. This irritating was making it sound like he was politely inviting her when in relaity she had no choice.

"I'd love too but I have to go and...meet a friend" she lied quickly.

It was hard not getting sucked into his eyes and go along with him. Deep inside Sakura wanted to go to dinner with this man but...

Precaution.

She refused to let her guard down and dinner always had a habit of making Sakura a real socialite at inconvient times. She didnt need more attention from him- that was the last thing she'd wanted. She'd rather return home after such a long, stressful day. Take a hot steaming bath, accompanied by a mug of her favourite herbed tea while curling up on her adorable soft green sofa to read the new book she'd bought last weekend.

She only hoped he wouldn't try to deduct her pay for refusing his offer.

"That's quite unfortunate Sakura-san. Then perhaps next time."

Her eyebrows shot up in bewilderment. He...

He didn't _do _anything...?

"I suppose this "_Friend"_ can also accompany us to dinner. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Sakura bit her lip wondering if perhaps, Itachi would believe that her friend was not interested. But dinner with the famous Uchiha Itachi ? It was sure to be decadent meal, full of Sakura's favourites and with flavours, tastes, smells that would send her swaying. Ah, what to do... ?

Her pregnant silence did not go unnoticed.

Itachi nodded, and after sparing her a quick glance, turned his heel and walked right out her door. A gentle click was soon heard after down the hall as he entered his own office, finally realeasing all the tension Sakura had built up.

She played idly with one of her pens, picking it up and twirling it around her slender fingers, she leaned on her elbow mumbling at herself as she realized she had to find someone to pretend to be her other dinner mate while trying to keep her calm when surrounded by large quantities of food.

She let go of the pen boredly, staring at it warily.

"Whatever game he's playing,"

the pen wavered in the air

"I think it's going to screw up my life-"

the pen rolled off the desk with a small _thud._

"Alot ."

* * *

**_Sneak Preview of Next Chapter :_**

_His face was so close, so strong as his breath was felt along her neck-line . She shivered from the close contactfeeling his smirk as he trailed his nose artfully up her throat and down her collarbone . Her hands stayed at her sides , gripping at her skirt anxiously . She wasn't sure what she was going to do , if this continued for to long , she knew he'd surely drive her mad ._

_" This fragrance..." he said slowly , his beautiful crimson eyes darted to her face ._

_She stiffened . Perhaps , he disliked her soap ? She laughed at the thought , she'd most likely continue usuing it to irritate him ._

_His response unfortunately was quite positive ._

_Gently he loosened her grip on her skirt and delicately kissed the top of her hand , all the way to the palm and rested it against her wrist ._

_"It's quite...tantalizing." he finally said, although at quite a low voice ._

_Her eyes widened and suddenly his face was at her ear,_

**_End of Sneak Preview ~_**

* * *

**Mua ha ha , liked the preview ? Sorry for the long wait folks . I've been having a large writers block , mostly for Lusting After Her . I'll try to update that as soon as I can get some inspiration and I hoped you liked this chapter . For all those wondering , all my chapters have been 3,000 words or more or I don't post it until I find something to add but this chapter . It's because I couldn't think of anything I particularly wanted to add so I'm sorry if the chapter was short but I did give you a preview of the next chappie :O**

**Please comment and Review Folks !**

**The next chapter is sure to be ... interesting ;D**


End file.
